The Basics of Numerology
have a great deal of spiritual and magical significance. Some numbers are more potent and powerful than others, and combinations of numbers can be developed for magical use. In addition to magical correspondences, numbers also tie into planetary significance. In Wicca: A Guide for the Solitary Practitioner, author Scott Cunningham says that odd numbers are related to feminine energy, while even numbers are connected to more masculine meanings. This is not, however, true in all traditions. In fact, nearly every magical tradition has a different interpretation of what each number can mean. In some traditions, you might find meanings as follows: '' 1: Connected to the universal life force that binds us all. One is considered a source, and because any number multiplied by one equals itself, it’s a grounding number. In Tarot, one is represented by The Magician, who takes control of his own environment, and gains personal power by manipulating that which is around him. agic in the Numbers'' 2: Related to polarity and duality. Think of balance – the yin and yang, light and dark, god and goddess. Two represents one of each thing, side by side. The second chakra connects to relationships – and not just with other people, but how we relate to our jobs, our stuff, our money, and so forth. 3: Often seen as the most magical number in many traditions. Connected to the triple goddess, the realms of land, sea and sky, or the physical, mental and spiritual needs of mankind. In some magical systems, three is a symbol of action and interaction, while in others it means just the opposite – passiveness and neutrality. 4: Corresponds to the four elements – earth, air, fire, and water – as well as the cardinal directions and the four seasons. Four is sometimes connected to creativity. In Chakra energy work, the heart is the fourth chakra, and so it relates to emotions and our compassion towards others. 5: In some traditions, five is equivalent to the four elements plus the addition of spirit as a fifth element. It’s also symbolic of the five human senses, the points of the pentagram, and in Christianity, the wounds of Christ. Five is sometimes considered a bit chaotic, as found in some interpretations of the Tarot, in which the five indicates struggle. 6: Related to sun energy. In many magical traditions, six is considered a solar number, and one of power and strong masculine energy. Because of this, it’s often connected to security and responsibility. '' 7: Related to lunar energy, connected to the moon, femininity, and workings related to intuition and wisdom. Thought forms and consciousness are represented by the number seven.'' '' 8: In some traditions, related to the eight NeoWiccan sabbat dates. Remember, not all traditions observe all eight sabbats. Eight is also connected to the planet Mercury, which relates to messages and communication from the Divine. An eight flipped on its side is an infinity symbol.'' 9: Nine is three times three, which makes it a triply powerful number in some systems. In many traditions, nine is associated with goddess energy. In some symbolism structures, nine indicates change and growth. In the Tarot, nines symbolize completion of a process. '' 0: Zero means nothing, and so it often symbolizes the potential we have to form something new out of what does not exist. In some cases, zero is seen as representative of the beginning, much like The Fool appears at the beginning of the Tarot, about to begin his new journey.'' Finding Your Birth Number: In some forms of Wicca and Paganism, there is importance placed on the use of a “birth number,” which is simply a single digit number determined by narrowing down your birth date. Here's how to find yours: To find your birth number, begin by adding the digits of your birth date. If your birthday was September 1, 1966, you would start with the numbers 911966 = 9 + 1 + 1 + 9 + 6 + 6 = 32. Now take those two numbers (3 and 2), and bring it down to a single digit: 3 + 2 = 5. That number -- in this case, 5 -- is your birth number.